


i love you so (i'll eat you whole)

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i'm gonna drive you mad. (jerome + jeremiah vid.)





	i love you so (i'll eat you whole)

**Author's Note:**

> song: "breezeblocks" by alt-j


End file.
